The recent development of digital technology promoted development of multimedia players for reproducing digitalized music and image files rather than analog data recorded on magnetic recording media. Owing to the advantages of infinite copying and free compilation of digital files, the applicable scope of those multimedia players is becoming wider.
With the development of networking technology along with the development of computer technology, the digital multimedia files are downloadable on a network and implementable in a multimedia player. Thus, multimedia players have become convenient in their use. Moreover, since the digital data are compressible, a large amount of data can be stored in a medium of small capacity.
To realize music or images through a multimedia player, digital files need to be reproduced in accordance with the international protocol or standards. No problems arise in reproduction when combining files of the same kind in accordance with the international protocol or standards. When physically combining files of different kinds, however, computer programs are crashed out during reproduction. Also, it is impossible to provide new services by combining files or improved services by adding additional information.